


How to please your man

by MsPeppernose



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, PWP, Peterick, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete finds a women's magazine with some sex tips and decides they need to be tried out.</p><p>(In other words, a thinly veiled excuse for shenanigans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to please your man

Patrick raised his eyebrow quizzically. He looked like he was thinking about it. But only for a second. "Nope" He shook his head. "Nope" he repeated "we don't need tips from some dumb girls magazine". He stared at Pete until Pete saw a look of panic flash across his face "or, do we?" Pete took Patrick's hand in his and smiled at him, soothing him "Trick of course we don't *need* tips. We never need tips. It's always amazing with you. But I just thought it might be fun" Patrick visibly relaxed again.

Pete had found an old copy of a glossy women's lifestyle magazine backstage when he was hanging around and bored. He had flipped through it. Sometimes they had eyeliner tutorials. Sometimes that had swimsuit editions with lots of half naked models. An article about "How To Please Your Man" had caught his eye. He had read it out of curiosity and gotten interested when it listed out pleasurable areas for men that were often overlooked. Some he knew about already, some were completely new to him. Some of them sounded amazing and made his jeans feel a little tighter. He had pocketed the magazine and decided he was most definitely going to try some of those on Patrick when he next got the opportunity.

He had produced the glossy magazine in their hotel room and Patrick had thought Pete had lost the plot entirely. But Pete was determined to "send him into orgasmic overdrive" as the article had put it. That sounded fucking amazing. Patrick needed to be sent into orgasmic overdrive, he was sure of it. He just needed convincing that the stuff in the article wasn't all bullshit.

"I mean, I know it's just a magazine, and usually these things are full of crap designed to make women think they're not good enough for men and that they have to do weird things to keep their man happy. But I read some of the tips and, Patrick, I wana try them on you. It says I can send my man to pleasure heaven. I totally want to do that to you" Pete was rambling now, his eyes widened as he spoke. "Even just the first one on the list sounds good". He patted the bed and motioned for Patrick to sit beside him where I would be able to see the article too. Patrick sat down next to him but was eyeing the magazine like he didn't fully trust it. 

"Is it weird stuff?" Patrick asked cautiously. Pete smiled at him because Patrick was too adorable. "No Pattycakes, I promise it's good stuff. I got hard just thinking about it". Though Pete thought afterwards that maybe that wasn't very reassuring for Patrick seeing as Pete sometimes got hard over unusual stuff. Pete flicked open the magazine onto a dogeared page he had folded down as a makeshift bookmark. "See it says 'an erogenous zone usually missed is the lower lip. While making out, suck his lower lip into your mouth. Use the tip of your tongue to stroke up and down mere millimeters below it' see Trick?". Pete put the magazine beside him on the bed and placed his hand on Patrick's shoulder, leaning his head closer to him so that their mouths were an inch apart. Pete pointedly starred at Patrick's lips. "Doesn't that sound nice?" he purred. He moved closer again so that his mouth was as close as he could get it without actually touching Patrick. "Wouldn't it be nice if I sucked on your lip?" But he didn't really wait for Patrick to answer "I'm going to suck on your lip now" his mouth pulled into a smirk before pressing it against Patrick's.

Pete kissed Patrick softly, their lips grazing. He kissed around Patrick's mouth before licking into it. Patrick kissed back eagerly, stroking his tongue against Pete's. This was pretty standard fare for their make out sessions. Nothing new so far. Pete was just warming up. He slid his tongue out of Patrick's mouth and licked along the opening of his lips gently. He paused before slowly licking the edge of Patrick's bottom lip and then sucking it into his mouth. He worked his mouth around the flesh slowly and softly, tasting it as he worked. He shifted his weight, climbing into Patricks lap and pressing his chest to Patricks. He held Patricks bottom lip between both of his and flicked his tongue over it. Patrick was making little pleased humming sounds and Pete knew it was doing what it should. He grazed his teeth over Patrick's lip before pulling away. He looked at Patricks blissed out expression and felt a little smug "see? Not so bad, huh?"

Patrick didn't answer the question and just reached past Pete for the magazine. "What else does it say?". 

Pete arched an eyebrow wickedly, pleased that Patrick was getting into it. He knew what was next on the list. He'd read it twice already and he knew that Patrick liked the next one anyway: the front of the neck and throat. Patrick loved his neck being kissed and Pete knew the exact location of the sweet spots there. He knew there would be no objections. While Patrick was reading, Pete kissed along his jaw from ear to chin and then started to lick slow circles down the front of Patricks throat. Patrick dropped the magazine back to the bed and arched his head back allowing Pete better access. Pete felt the start of rough stubble on Patrick's skin against his lips and tongue. When Patrick moaned softly, Pete could feel the vibrations through his lips and into his mouth. He knew he was hitting the right spots and it filled him with pride. He kissed wetly into the hallow of skin where his throat met with collar bones and dragged hip lips over as much skin as he could. He nipped the skin over Patricks Adam's apple. He was careful to bite the skin hard enough for Patrick to feel it but without leaving a mark.

Patrick relaxed all the way onto the bed so that he was on his back and Pete was over him, his weight on one arm and his face above Patricks neck. Pete licked his finger and traced down Patricks throat with it, agonizingly slowly and then attacked with his mouth again, wet lips skating over the skin, which drew a shakey breath from Patrick. 

Pete knew the third erogenous zone on the list too. He sat back up and threw his leg over Patrick, straddling his waist. The next erogenous zone was nipples and for that he's need to remove Patrick's shirt. And thank fuck for that because seeing how turned in Patrick was getting was raising Pete's temperature as well as his heart rate. He needed access to more skin and he wanted more contact. He began at the neck of the shirt and undid one button at a time. Each button he opened, he kissed the skin that was exposed. Patrick whimpered as each portion of his chest was hit with cool air and then Pete's hot mouth. Pete sat back and gripped his own hoody and tshirt by the back of the neck, pulling them off in one swift motion. The cool air felt fantastic against his skin but nowhere near as nice as Patricks hands were going to feel on it. He bit his lip, watching Patrick's face as he traced his hands down his chest. He circled his nipples with a finger too and watched Patrick squirm as he moved. He ducked his head back down to Patrick's chest and closed his mouth around a nipple. Patrick lifted his chest slightly, arching it towards Pete's mouth and choking a moan out on broken breath. Pete stiffened his tongue and licked around the sensitive skin on the outside of the nipple. 

Patrick tangled his fingers into Pete's hair in encouragement and maybe for something to hold on to. Pete could feel him getting harder against his thigh and smirked against his chest when Patrick bucked his hips up to need Pete's. Pete decided he need to make Patrick come, hard, even if it wasn't things from the list. It didn't matter anymore. 

He reached between them and slid his hand against Patrick's groin, palming his erection. Patrick hummed and bucked his hips again in response. Pete working Patrick's belt open and shower his hand inside. He shaped his hand around Patrick's dick and gave it a few tight strokes, though the motion was stunted but all the fabric. Pete needed Patrick's clothes off. He sat back up and pulled Patrick's pants and boxers off in one go. He looked down at the vision in front of him and bit his lip again, he almost couldn't believe his luck that it was Patrick naked and splayed out in front of him. He climbed back on top of Patrick and a shiver down his spine. He had been naked with Patrick probably hundreds of times by now but he never got used to the feeling of all of that gorgeous pale, soft skin against his own. 

Pete nestled between Patrick's thighs, running his hand back and forth softly along the skin of his inner thighs slow enough to make Patrick whimper. "Hurry up" Patrick murmured. Pete grinned at him "patience Patrick. We're getting there". Patrick flipped him off, he was having none of it. "Fuck you" he said, his voice low. "I could, Trick. I could do that. But I think I'd rather eat you". Pete knew he had Patrick's full attention now. He inched his fingers closer to Patrick's dick and ducked his head low so that his mouth was a breath away. He stole a quick glance up through his bangs and Patrick looked eager like he was waiting for Christmas morning. Pete wrapped his palm around Patrick's shaft and wet his lips before putting his mouth to the head of the dick. Patrick moaned low and long at the sensation. Pete gave a few slow strokes to Patrick's dick and began to slowly swirl his tongue around the crown. The article had described a tiny knob of flesh hidden at the join of the crown and the shaft and Pete was determined that he was going to fucking find it and make Patrick scream. He set to work, alternating between swirling his tongue around the head and flicking a stiffened tongue against the underside, all the while jerking Patrick off in rhythm. And thank you very much magazine because Patrick started to fall apart in record time. Pete would admit he was pretty proud of himself when Patrick came with a start and a cry as his body stiffened and shook. Pete swallowed down Patrick's release and eased him though it to the end. 

Pete climbed on top of Patrick to kiss him and blanketed his body with his own. He looked completely undone, all flushed and shiney skin, and fucked up hair and Pete was so turned on looking at him. Patrick kissed him as deeply as he could while catching his breath and brushed his hand down Pete's side, before grabbing a handful of Pete's ass through his jeans.

Pete whined. Fuck he needed Patrick to give him something. "Trick" he choked out "you gota help me out. You gota do one now. Please. Just pick one. Or do something" before adding "just not the foot one". There had been one suggestion of a super sensitive area on a mans ankle that was supposedly a great spot but Pete couldn't care less about ankles when there were so many other interesting areas listed. Pete looked at Patrick's through half closed eyes and saw a wicked grin spread across Patrick's face. Suddenly he wished he'd kept his big fucking mouth shut and let Patrick pick something off the list himself. "Pete I'm totally licking your ankles now". He pushed Pete off of him and flipped him onto his back. He moved off the bed and pulled Pete's pants off by the legs. Patrick grabbed one of Pete's legs around the calf and pulled it towards him, laughing. "Now Pete, don't forget this was your idea" he teased. He grinned at Pete and dramatically stuck his tongue out before licking messily at the side of Pete's ankle. "Patrick" he cried out, laughing too hard to say anything else. This wasn't what he had in mind. There was no way this one was going to be sexy because it was too funny. He made a swipe for Patrick with his other leg, trying to kick him in the chest but Patrick dodged it and he missed by a mile. Patrick used this opportunity to grab the other foot and give it a playful lick. "You're an asshole, Stump" Pete giggled. "Fuck you". Patrick laughed "Promises, promises Pete, we can do that later. But first I have ankles to lick like your sexy list says" Pete always knew that Patrick was a torturous fucker. Patrick gave Pete's ankles a few more licks and nibbles and, ok, Pete could agree that it felt nice, but it wasn't nearly as hot as some of the things on the list sounded. He wanted Patrick to just fucking *touch* him already. "You're a very good ankle licker, but pick another one Trick. please" he cooed. 

Patrick seemed to take the hint this time. He glanced down at the magazine and skimmed his finger down the list. Pete saw him hover over one section, obviously reading the intricacies. Pete held his breath. Please let it be a good one, please let it be a good one. A hint of a smirk played on Patricks lips so Pete knew it was either the feet again or something really, really good. Patrick leaned over Pete and kissed him lightly on the lips and then briefly sucked on the lower lip like Pete had done to him. Fuck, that magazine was right, lip sucking was fucking hot. Patrick settled between Pete's knees. Hooking an index finger into each side of Pete's boxers he pulled them down. Pete lifted his hips off the bed so that Patrick could slide them over the curve of his ass. Patrick leaned over Pete to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. Pete's eyes widened. Oh fuck, yeah. Lube meant the good stuff. Lube was not for stupid places like ankles.

He watched Patrick stroke the lube along his fingers and he felt a little giddy at what might be ahead for him. Pete propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look, it was always fucking hot to watch Patrick work. Patrick threw a glance back to the magazine as if checking he was following the instructions right. He wrapped a thumb and forefinger of each hand around the middle of Pete's dick. The contact and touch of his fingers alone made Pete hiss. Patrick began to slowly jerk Pete off but not in the regular way; he moved each hand in a different direction, one towards the base and one towards the head and then reversed directions to bring his fingers back together. And holy shit, that felt so fucking good, and yet not quite as good as the way Patrick's practiced hand usually took him apart: the little twist of his wrist on the upstroke, the right amount of pressure, the swipe of Patrick's thumb across the slit. Patrick knew how to push all of Pete's buttons, sometimes all at once. "Mmmm Trick" he cooed. "'S awesome but your usual way is awesome-er" he saw Patrick smirk. Smug bastard. 

Patrick changed his hands around so that he had his fist around Pete's dick in his usual perfect hold and pumped slowly. Pete let his head flop back to the bed and closed his eyes. What he missed when he closed his eyes was something Patrick had taken from the magazine. Patrick slid a slick knuckle against the back of Pete's balls which made Pete whine, partly with surprise and partly because it felt fucking amazing. Patrick worked Pete's shaft rhythmically in the way pete preferred and kneaded gently into the back of his balls in unison and Pete was fucking blissed out. He wanted to hang on as long as he could, to savour Patrick's magic touch. But heat in his belly told him he couldn't handle it much longer. He was fisting the sheets and digging his heals into the mattress to try to reign in any control he had left, to stretch it out. And then Patrick's mouth, hot and perfect, closed over the head of Pete's dick and Pete's head swam. He could only choke out a "Patrick" as a warning before he came with a slew of "oh god" and "gona hmmm, gona come" and "fuck" as he spasmed and stiffened and snapped his hips up as he poured his orgasm into Patrick's mouth. The last "fuck" was a grunt far louder than indented. He hoped he wouldn't have to run shamefaced into whoever was staying in the room next to theirs, because it was more than audible. Probably for several blocks around the hotel.

Pete should probably have tried to catch his breath and regain some semblance of normality but instead lifted Patrick's chin with a finger, motioning for him to come up to kiss him. Patrick brushed his lips softly against Pete's, and Pete stuck his tongue in, tasting himself and then Patrick was smiling like a crazy person. Pete wrapped and arm around him and pulled him to his chest so that they could share what was left of the afterglow.

Patrick tucked his head in against Pete's shoulder "ok the magazine wasn't so bad" he admitted. "It was pretty cool".

Pete patted Patrick's hair lazily as he cuddled in closer. "I know. Why did I not know about those things before? Going to write the editor a thank you note".


End file.
